


If It's You

by WriteMyAnchor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, All Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abandonment, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Tension, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMyAnchor/pseuds/WriteMyAnchor
Summary: After witnessing a violent crime, wrong place and wrong time, Emma Swan, Killian Jones, and Henry Wright’s first meeting puts them all in danger. Their only hope of survival: to be thrown together under one roof for the next three months. Just another normal family living in a small town…Story Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliations with Once Upon A Time the series. I just like playing with its characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been wanting to write for the longest time and I’m so excited to finally be writing it and sharing it with you guys. I won’t say too much here; the graphics, video, and music (tumblr) say enough for now and I don’t want to give a lot away.
> 
> This story will deal with "darker" issues and be filled with angst and romance and fluff etcetera. For those who are familiar with my writing, I know you will trust me.
> 
> This is just a taste. Chapter 1 will answer some basic questions and be posted in a handful of days. I am Foreverx17 on fan fiction (dot) net >>too many fond memories to change even though this story will not be posted there just yet<< and writemyanchor on tumblr and archive of our own (dot) com. 
> 
> That’s all for now :) Welcome to our new Captain Swan story: “IF IT’S YOU.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I have been wanting to write for the longest time and I’m so excited to finally be writing it and sharing it with you guys. I won’t say too much here; the graphics, video, and music (tumblr) say enough for now and I don’t want to give a lot away.
> 
> This story will deal with "darker" issues and be filled with angst and romance and fluff etcetera. For those who are familiar with my writing, I know you will trust me.
> 
> This is just a taste. Chapter 1 will answer some basic questions and be posted in a handful of days. I am Foreverx17 on fan fiction (dot) net >>too many fond memories to change even though this story will not be posted there just yet<< and writemyanchor on tumblr and archive of our own (dot) com.
> 
> That’s all for now :) Welcome to our new Captain Swan story: “IF IT’S YOU.”

Emma didn’t want to go out that night to begin with. She had wanted to go home and go to her dark room and work on her portfolio for graduate school. It was enough she hadn’t painted anything in over four months, but she wasn’t going to allow her photography to be put aside as well.

Her job at the Seattle Times had been less than glamorous. Taking photos of the local high school football team, while it paid the bills, wasn’t exactly the dream Emma had aspired to when she was a little girl.

Then again…none of this was what Emma Swan had imagined.

 _You have to break that habit_.

She rolled her eyes at her subconscious mind, reminding her once again that her life depended on her not becoming wrapped up in the past…

The sound of floorboards creaking above her broke Emma out of her spell and she shook her head and ran her hands through her bedraggled, blonde hair. Her fingers wrapped around the strands, down to barely below her shoulders.

She had had to cut it when they moved and she still wasn’t used to not having waist-length hair. She knew it was dumb, that it was just hair, but it had been a part of her identity for so long. A curtain from questioning faces, a shield from unwanted advances or stares. It was her armor.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made her heart beat faster, but it wasn’t until she heard his voice that she almost absolutely broke. She took a deep breath in and out, in and out, before composing herself enough to turn around and face him.

He had said her name, “Emma,” so softly that she knew he knew only she could hear. When she saw him standing there with his rumpled white t-shirt and crinkled, plaid pajama bottoms, she pretended for a moment that this was all real.

“Are you all right, love?” he asked her softly, stopping at the foot of the stairs, his prosthetic hand resting against the banister. “You weren’t in your bedroom.”

She forced a small smile, avoiding his eyes as much as possible, wrapping her arms around herself protectively as she stepped towards the kitchen. “Yeah, I um, I couldn’t sleep,” she said over her shoulder.

He followed after her, slowly, hesitant, as she went about making coffee. Just like she had every morning for the past two weeks.

Her breath turned shaky when she felt his presence behind her. He wasn’t touching her, but Emma could feel the heat from his body, so early in the morning, such a contrast to the cool, chill of the empty room. 

Her hand shook as she turned off the sink and put the coffee pot on its cradle, pressing the button to turn it on.

“Swan, if you—”

Emma felt her heart harden instantly and her resolve thicken as her head snapped up and she whirled around to face him.

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” she said through gritted teeth, jaw clenched, and ready for a fight.

His jaw ticked and his eyes hardened as the once soft look in his gaze turned to a glare. “There’s nobody here…”

“I don’t care,” she shot back, “Don’t call me that. _Ever_ again _.”_

Without giving him a chance to respond, Emma turned away and left the coffee pot and Killian abandoned in the empty kitchen.

She didn’t even bother stopping her drifting mind when it went back to that night two weeks ago. She should have just stayed home…

 

… 

Two Weeks Earlier

 

“Come on, Emma, you’ve been working so hard already! It’s just a drink. One hour, then you can bounce.”

Emma shook her head, pushing her glasses up her nose as she handled the photograph before her with care, dipping it back in the water and letting it settle.

“Hello!? Emma Swan, are you listening to me right now?” Aurora said, clearly frustrated.

Emma let out a huff and ripped her glasses off as she turned to face her friend. “Look, I appreciated it, but I’m just swamped.”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Aurora said, taking a step towards her. She was about an inch shorter than Emma so it wasn’t that she frightened her, but Aurora definitely had a way of commanding a room. “I know you’re done with the photos for the article, and you’ve been killing yourself with your portfolio for months. It’s just one night! Philip and I want to take you out. Let loose, come on! It’s been ages!”

Emma sighed, unable to tolerate her friend’s groaning and also feeling guilty for being so absent lately from the group. With a hesitant shrug she surrendered, “Fine. But just one drink.”

…

One drink quickly turned into three which became four and before Emma knew it, she was dancing close to a stranger on the dance floor, his strong arms all over her body and sober Emma would have definitely cared. But this drunk, carefree Emma wanted to devour the man in her arms.

She giggled when, later that night, they ran down the street like a couple of high school kids and she shivered at the way he bit his lip and smiled when she asked him to push her on the swings in a nearby park.

Her heart almost plummeted into her ovaries when he suddenly brought the swing to a halt after just a few pushes and bent down in front of her, his hands wrapped around the chains on either side of her face, an inch from her own hands. His lips were a centimeter from hers and she giggled, making him let out a breath and chuckle, his warm breath fanning across her lips.

The laughter quickly tuned into a moan as Emma lunged for him, her mouth wrapping around his, holding onto him like she was afraid to let go. As if he would just disappear, like an apparition in her mind.

When they broke apart, it was only for air and she gasped when his wet tongue and mouth found her neck.

She might have let him take her right there, public indecency be damned, but he was thinking clearer than her.

“We should get out of here,” he said, breathless. Her chest swelled with pride when she saw how absolutely wrecked he was; hair a mess, sweating, and lips beautifully red and swollen from hers.

“You don’t have…somewhere you need to be?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes. Flirting had never come easy to her, but tonight, for some reason, Emma felt completely free to be…. _herself_. For the first time since she could remember.

His smirk was just about sinful as he leaned forward again, chasing her lips, “I’ve no other plans, love.”

 

...

Present Day

 

“Are you driving me to school, or is Emma?”

Emma glanced up from her steaming cup of coffee, watching as Henry threw his backpack carelessly on a chair at the table and plucked down in the one beside it. She looked back down at her cup as Killian sighed and placed a bowl of hot oatmeal in front of him.

After their small argument that morning, Emma had showered and readied for her day before returning downstairs to see Killian had done the same. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black, long-sleeve sweater, rolled up his forearms. She could barely make out the tattoo she knew was lying there, his sleeve doing an adequate job of covering it.

“I’m dropping you off on my way to work, lad,” he responded grabbing his own cup of coffee and bowl of oatmeal and sitting across from him.

Emma watched them eat for a moment in silence as she sipped her coffee. It was hard, in quiet, innocent, even mundane moments like this, for Emma to forget this wasn’t real. That this was all pretend. Temporary.

She didn’t know why that thought kept stabbing at her heart.

She didn’t know why it bothered her so much.

They were standing in the foyer fifteen minutes later, wrapping themselves in their jackets and scarves, Killian handing Henry his school bag and helping Emma into her coat.

She smiled at him, but it was returned with a curt nod and she kicked herself inwardly for ruining his mood already.

Emma knew she wasn’t the only one struggling. After all, that night two weeks ago had changed all three of their lives. And she knew things would never be the same again.

Still, she had never felt more lost and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Up next…Chapter 1: “No Other Plans”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: "No Other Plans I"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support so far! You guys are seriously freaking awesome! And thank you for being patient with me ♥️ Here we go...!
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNINGS* please see tags

-Henry-

 

His feet pounded against the pavement and he didn’t dare look back. He couldn’t hear anything above the sounds of passing cars, people laughing in the park, and his own breathing. He knew he stood out—a kid in dirty, wrinkled clothes running through the park clutching a backpack in his arms.

But Henry figured a gang of guys running after him would cause an even bigger scene, and he didn’t hear any huge commotion behind him, other than the few people who yelled and cussed him out for bumping into them on his way.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been running, but by the time he finally stopped the sun had already finished going down. The street lights were lit and most people were either in restaurants eating dinner or in their homes, with their families…

Henry swallowed the knot in his throat and took a few shaky breaths. It was difficult to do since he was breathing pretty hard; he'd never been one for Physical Education.

Just as he leaned against a brick wall, feeling a sense of safety, he heard screeching tires down the street and heard the hum of the familiar engine. His fears were confirmed when those unmistakable, bright white headlights rounded the corner a moment later.

It was still early, so there were people milling about. He knew his best bet was to stay hidden among the crowd. He threw the backpack on his shoulders and made sure the straps were tight, then ducked into one of the convenience stores and hurried down the aisles toward the back. Henry glanced over to the front where the cashier, a man his thirties, stared at him suspiciously from behind the counter.

Henry pretended to peruse the shelves, grabbing a bottle of cold Gatorade from the fridge. When he heard the store’s door open, all the breath left his lungs and he instinctively ducked down behind an aisle of cereal.

He heard the cashier ask whoever entered something, but it was muffled.

“I’m looking for my son. He ran away and me and his mom are worried sick about him.”

That gruff, deep voice however, Henry would recognize anywhere.

He didn’t have time to think. Before the cashier could respond, Henry ducked out the back door, Gatorade bottle dropping to the floor.

He could hear the sound of men yelling after him, but they slowly dulled under the sound of his heavy footfalls and desperate breaths.

Henry glanced over his shoulder, gasping and picking up his already-impossibly-fast pace as he heard the car’s engine revving not far behind him.

He didn’t know where he was running, and ended up in an unfamiliar neighborhood. The only thing he could see other than the sparse houses lining the streets was a small park in the middle, surrounded by some trees and bushes. He figured it was his only chance to hide as the car grew closer.

Henry ripped the backpack off his back and clutched it to his chest as he dived across the sandlot and up the stairs onto the jungle gym. It was only when Henry was huddled on the bridge of the children’s play place, clutching the backpack securely in his arms, that he was able to finally breathe.

His chest heaved up and down and he was so out of breath he thought he might die. But after a few minutes, his heartbeat slowed and he took a deep, shaky breath in, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall behind him.

He heard the car approaching, but knew they were too far to see where Henry went.

So he waited.

A few minutes ticked by and he thought maybe he was in the clear.

“Are you all right up there, lad?”

Henry’s eyes snapped open, his body going rigid at the unfamiliar voice below him. That didn’t matter though, because the next second, he heard those tires screech and the doors of that car swing open.

 

…

 

-Killian-

 

He took another swig of his rum as the woman before him, the one he had trusted with his insecurities, sins, his past…his dreams, sat there completely shitting on him and their entire relationship with every word she said.

“…you just don’t know what you want, Killian. You’re searching for something that doesn’t exist.”

Killian sighed and set down his newly empty glass.

“…and drinking your life away,” she finished grimly, eyeing the second glass he had consumed in the last hour.

Killian’s jaw ticked and he straightened his back against the uncomfortable chair, a frustrated smile flitting briefly across his face before he met her eyes once more.

“Listen, love, if you’ve had enough with the lecture, I’d like to pay the bill and leave.” He knew they weren’t the words she wanted to hear, and they definitely weren’t the words he was expecting to come out of his mouth, but Killian really didn’t give a damn anymore.

He had tried with this woman for the last eight months because he wanted to be able to experience what everybody else he knew was talking about. And things had been fine in the beginning; Sara was a sexy, smart nurse who one of his colleagues had set him up with.

A colleague at the architectural firm where Killian felt he had completely wasted away the last two years of his life...

“No, I don’t want to leave until we’ve talked about this,” Sara said.

Killian clenched his jaw once more and reached into his pocket for his wallet. “What’s there to say?” he asked, taking his credit card out and placing it on the table.

“I just don’t understand why the _hell_ you would leave a _steady_ job to…to start your own _business_! In _this_ economy? _Killian, that’s crazy_!” Sara had leaned over as she spoke, trying to lower her voice and doing a piss-poor job of it.

“Sara, I want to build _ships_! Not…not bloody  _tennis_ courts and _rec centers_ ,” Killian said, trying not to draw more attention to themselves in a crowded restaurant.

“A shipbuilder? Killian, you have an amazing job. Don’t throw away an opportunity to take a chance on something that might not even work out. After everything you’ve worked for?”

“I just…I want to _build_ something with my hands again. Not…not sketch out plans for someone else to build and muck it up. This job isn’t letting me do that.”

“Then do it!” she said desperately, reaching forward to grasp his hands. “Do it on the side, but _keep your job_.”

Killian shook his head. “I can’t. It’s…It’s not what I want.”

“You can’t just… _give up_ on something because you don’t like how things are right now,” she said, shaking her head.

Killian sighed. “I know. It’s just…I’ve never really… _liked_ how things  _are_ to begin with, I guess.” He swallowed the lump in his throat as he braced himself for her response.

Sara slowly let go of his hands and leaned back in her seat, eyes searching his.

“I just…” Killian shook his head at himself, running his hands over his face. After a moment, he looked up at her again and shrugged. “I’m not happy, Sara,” he said.

He saw the tears well up in her eyes before he was finished with his sentence. When she spoke again, her voice was shaky.

“You know,” she said, “you have to make logical decisions, Killian. Ones that are based in reality. Not just ones based off dreams you had when you were a _little boy_.” The words came out more vehement that she had intended; he knew by the way her own eyes widened when she said them.

He tried not let the hurt show, letting out a chuckle as he nodded and looked down at his lap.

His past was not something he often shared, but every once in a while, he had mentioned little things about his childhood. Enough for what she had just said to cut him just as much as she wanted it to.

“You’re absolutely right, Sara,” he said, lifting his head up to look at her once more.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she finally said. “I think we should…”

“Yeah,” he breathed.

They sat there in silence, avoiding eye contact for an uncomfortable few minutes as the server took Killian’s card and he signed the bill. He sat back in his chair as Sara stood and put on her coat and grabbed her purse.

“I really hope you find what you’re looking for, Killian,” she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “But if you’re ever over…whatever _this_ is,” she motioned towards him, “...call me.”

Killian raised his eyebrows and ducked his head down in acquiescence as she smiled tightly and brushed past him.

He waited a good ten minutes before leaving the restaurant and immediately entering the bar next door. He ordered another rum, double, neat, and settled into an empty stool; there were only a few patrons at the bar, the rest taking to the small dance floor or talking to lovers in the shadows.

Killian took his drink from the bartender gratefully and slung it back in one go, wincing at the burn in his throat as he motioned for another. 

Suddenly a warm, floral scent encompassed him and he glanced up. He was stricken for a moment, frozen, by the woman standing beside him, completely unaware of his presence.

Killian took the opportunity to glance at her from head to toe. Her blonde hair flowed down to her waist, a tangle of smooth waves he suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch with his fingertips.

And _Bloody Christ_ , that arse. If he was being honest, his eyes had zeroed in on it almost immediately after he’d felt her come stand beside him. He felt a little less shame in that than he knew he should.

Killian shifted a bit in his seat, enjoying the way her dark jeans hugged _every single curve_ of her body. His eyes moved back up to the snug, blue sweater she was wearing. It was modest, but still managed to hug her waist just enough that he could continue to enjoy.

When he glanced up to look at her face and find out what color eyes she had, he was stunned and if he was honest, slightly embarrassed, that she was looking right at him.

_Green, though. Her eyes are green…_

“Hey,” he said dumbly, inwardly kicking himself at his lack of grace.

“Hey,” she said, obviously holding back a smile as she glanced him up and down quickly, not nearly taking as much time with him as he had with her. For some reason that bothered him. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she quipped, a playfulness in her eyes he wasn’t expecting.

Killian reached into his pocket for his phone before even thinking. “Would you mind?”

Her eyebrows shot up and he admired the small dimples in her cheeks as she smiled at him incredulously. “Seriously?” she looked at the bartender, as if he would help her, but he merely shrugged and dropped both their drinks off before walking away.

She turned back to him with a sigh. “Okay, smooth guy, what’s your deal? You just hang around the bar, waiting to prey on lonely women?”

“That depends,” he said, unintentionally leaning closer as he reached for his drink. “Are you lonely, lass?” He lowered his voice just enough that only she could hear the last part.

He held back a grin at the way she swallowed and her eyes darted to his lips. After a few seconds, she shook her head and smiled wider.

“Okay, that’s…that’s good…” she said, nodding, as if she was in on some joke. 

Killian finally allowed himself to smile fully at her as she grabbed her drink. But his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she turned to leave.

“Wait,” he said, practically jumping out of his seat and reaching out to grab her arm before stopping himself. Thankfully, she turned back around to face him, humor still evident on her face, and he was hit with this urge to make her smile more.

“Have a drink with me,” he said, grateful his voice came out completely even.

“Umm…” she reached behind her to scratch her neck before glancing over her shoulder.

“Ah, apologies. You’re with someone,” he said, suddenly embarrassed and feeling his face heat up. “I shouldn’t have assumed…”

He turned back to his drink, clutching it in his hand and ready to take it in one go yet again when he nearly jolted up at the warm weight on his right arm. Even through the leather jacket he was wearing, he could feel her heat.

When he glanced up, he was met with those green eyes again and that breathtaking smile.

But her words…it was her words that were the honey.

“Okay,” she smiled. “One drink.”

 

…

 

-Emma-

 

“Come on, Emma, you’ve been working so hard already! It’s just a drink. One hour, then you can bounce.”

Emma shook her head, pushing her glasses up her nose as she handled the photograph before her with care, dipping it back in the water and letting it settle.

“Hello!? Emma Swan, are you listening to me right now?” Aurora said, clearly frustrated.

Emma let out a huff and ripped her glasses off as she turned to face her friend. “Look, I appreciate it, but I’m just swamped.”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Aurora said, taking a step towards her. She was about an inch shorter than Emma so it wasn’t that she frightened her, but Aurora definitely had a way of commanding a room. “I know you’re done with the photos for the article, and you’ve been killing yourself with your portfolio for months. It’s just one night! Philip and I want to take you out. Let loose, come on! It’s been ages!”

Emma sighed, unable to tolerate her friend’s groaning and also feeling guilty for being so absent lately from the group. With a hesitant shrug she surrendered, “Fine. But just one drink.”

…

One drink quickly became three and while Philip and Aurora took to the dance floor, Emma headed to the bar for another drink. She couldn’t help but take note of the handsome, leather-clad man sitting alone in one of the stools. She admired his long, obviously toned legs through his jeans and had to bite back a moan at the way he took his shot of liquor in one gulp, watching his Adam’s apple bob.

Emma shook off the lustful thoughts and headed towards the bar, right next to ‘Handsome Stranger.’ She couldn’t help it, she was feeling free from work and the numerous alcoholic beverages. Plus, Aurora was right: she deserved some fun.

The man checked her out almost immediately and the most endearing thing was he didn’t even know she knew it.

The tension quickly turned into banter and then she was accepting a drink from him.

His name was Killian Jones. He was an architect who liked to build boats—sorry, _ships_ —(he winked every time he had to correct Emma and it made her heart stutter). And he was honest. Honest as hell.

He confided in her that he and his girlfriend had just broken up in the restaurant next door, and she could tell he appreciated that she allowed him to make light of it even though there was something obviously bothering him.

But that joking and banter…quickly turned to flirting as soon as her chest accidentally brushed against him when she reached over for her drink.

She felt more than heard his intake of breath before slowly leaning back from him, her face an inch from his. It was then that she noticed his left hand, covered with a black, leather glove resting on the bar top, before looking back to his eyes. He followed her gaze and she watched him clench his jaw as he looked back to her with a smile that didn’t quite match the ones from before.

“Old wounds, I’m afraid,” was all he said.

A small smile graced her face as she stepped a little bit closer. Both of their chests heaved slightly as they drank each other in, her eyes searching a blue ocean, soft lips…he was absolutely _stunning_.

When he asked her to dance, it took her off guard, but she couldn’t help smirk at the way he adjusted himself when he stood, though she pretended she didn’t notice.

He was obviously trying to distracter himself, and she welcomed it, otherwise she may have taken him right then and there and humiliated herself in the process.

They didn’t so much dance at first, more stood in the middle of the dance floor as the rest of the couples writhed against each other around them. But when his hand went to just above her ass, she practically melted into him, hands going to his chest, eyes daring to glance at the exposed chest hair his slightly-unbuttoned shirt afforded.

His mouth inched close to hers as they swayed to the rhythm, but every time their lips were just about to touch, he would pull away and smirk at her glare. The last time he did it, she bit her lip and leaned in, grabbing his shoulder and looking at him imploringly for a moment. He searched her eyes before licking his lips and averting his gaze back to her mouth.

She barely heard him ask if she wanted to leave. They held hands and pushed their way through the crowd. Emma caught Aurora’s confused and amused look as she walked towards the exit and flashed her a quick smile and shrug.

Emma giggled when Killian pulled her out into the cold air and she gasped when her body collided with his and his lips finally fused with hers.

…

They kissed and held hands and touched each other, giggling like naughty teenagers as they made their way down the street, no particular destination in mind. When they came upon a lone park in the middle of a little suburban neighborhood just outside of town, Emma tugged Killian’s arm and walked backwards towards the swing set on the sandlot.

“Feeling playful, lass?” Killian asked, quirking an eyebrow and making her falter in her steps.

He reached behind and wrapped his arm around her. “I’ve got you,” he breathed, catching her from falling on her ass.

Emma let out a shaky breath and managed to somehow gracefully maneuver out of his grasp as he smiled at her, bemused. She fell into one of the swings and began peddling her legs.

“Join me?” she smiled.

He chuckled and the sound was music to her ears. “Afraid I’m a bit old for this, love,” he said, moving behind her carefully and pushing her.

“Oh come, on,” she joked, ignoring the spark of electricity that came from his innocent touch, “you’re not _that_ old.”

“Oi!” he chided, giving her one more, gentle nudge.

Emma giggled and threw her head back as she continued swinging back and forth. She didn’t hear him move from behind her and gasped when her swinging was brought to an abrupt stop. She thought her ovaries would just about burst when she looked up and saw Killian bring the swing to a halt and bend down in front of her, his hands wrapped around the chains on either side of her face, an inch from her own hands. His lips were a centimeter from hers and she giggled, making him let out a breath and chuckle, his warm breath fanning across her lips.

The laughter quickly tuned into a moan as Emma lunged for him, her mouth wrapping around his again and holding onto him like she was afraid to let go. As if he would just disappear, like an apparition in her mind.

He hummed in return and wrapped his arms around her, his hands exploring every curve.

When they broke apart, it was only for air and she gasped when his wet tongue and mouth found her neck. She might have let him take her right there, public indecency be damned, but he was thinking clearer than her.

“We should get out of here,” he said, breathless. Her chest swelled with pride when she saw how absolutely wrecked he was; hair a mess, sweating, and lips beautifully red and swollen from hers.

“You don’t have…somewhere you need to be?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes. Flirting had never come easy to her, but tonight, for some reason, Emma felt completely free to be…. _herself_. For the first time since she could remember…

His smirk was just about sinful as he leaned forward again, chasing her lips, “I’ve no other plans, love.”

Something in her peripheral vision caught Emma’s eye, no matter how distracted Killian made her with his touch. He moved to fit snug between her legs, pressing right up against her and she gasped when he leaned in once more and his lips found her pulse point.

“Killian,” she whispered, unable to find her voice, her eyes searching through the darkness for any movement around the park. She thought she saw a shadow duck into the jungle gym. 

Killian hummed in response and licked her collarbone.

“Did you see that?” she breathed.

“What, love?” he asked distractedly, lips moving up her jaw and finding her lips again. But her eyes were focused on the jungle gym. “What is it?”

Emma looked back at him when she heard the concern in his voice.

“I thought…” Before she could finish, they both heard the sound of a small thump coming from the jungle gym and both of their heads snapped to that direction.

Killian glanced back at Emma as he slowly stood up straight. “Wait here, okay?” he told her quietly. 

Emma stood and grabbed his hand, following him. “Killian…”

He glanced back at her reassuringly and clutched her hand tighter as they both slowly walked towards the slide, next to where the bridge was with a small wall on either side. It was too dark to see anything.

“Emma,” Killian whispered after a minute, pulling her close.

She looked to him and he gestured towards the bridge. Emma glanced up and just over the short railing, she could see what looked like… _a boy_? A boy, sitting there with a pile of… _something_  clutched to his chest.

“Are you all right up there, lad?” Killian called up, his voice kind. Emma couldn’t help but smile at that.

She glanced back up at the bridge, but there was no sign of movement. She opened her mouth to say something; maybe if the boy knew there was another person there he would feel safer. But the sound of tires screeching horribly against gravel stopped her, and she instinctively clutched Killian’s hand harder, both of them turning toward the noise.

She couldn’t make much out from a distance, but that didn’t matter because the two figures from the vehicle were approaching them rather quickly. They were two men; one was tall, in his forties. The other was shorter, a little round in the middle, and about the same age. They were dressed in normal clothes and everything _seemed normal_ , until they stopped about two feet away from them and the taller man with shaggy hair pulled a gun from his waistband.

Killian stepped in front of Emma as the shorter man slowly walked around to the other side of the jungle gym.

“Where’s the kid?” the man with the gun demanded, looking straight at Killian. Neither of them responded and the man chuckled. “Let’s try that again,” he said.

The shot rang out before Emma or Killian could even think to expect it. Emma covered both of her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Killian was looking at her frantically, searching her body for signs of a wound. She found herself doing the same to him before a sickening laugh broke through.

Emma turned to see the man cock the gun once more, and this time point it at Killian. “I’ll ask you just one more time,” the man snarled. “Where. Is. _The kid_?”

“He’s here, boss! I got ‘im!” From the back of the jungle gym, the rounder man approached from behind the structure, his hand clutched around the kid that had been hiding. In the man’s other hand was a backpack, which he immediately handed to the guy with the gun.

“Well, well, well,” the taller man said, taking the bag and dropping it on the ground. He opened it with one hand and moved the items inside around with the nose of his gun before he clicked his tongue and reached inside.

What he pulled out was a zip-lock bag stuffed with a brick-sized parcel. The man ripped it open, unfolding what turned out to be an old t-shirt folded up, and the contents that had been tucked inside of that, poured out.

Emma’s eyes widened at the rolls of money, gold jewelry, and what looked like a medium-size back of white powder fell out onto the sand at the man’s feet. ‘Tall Man’ laughed and kicked the items towards the boy as ‘Round Man’ gripped the scared kid tighter.

“So this is what you had planned?” Tall Man demanded, moving towards the boy.

Emma felt Killian’s body tense and she looked at him. His eyes were focused on the scene before them and his jaw was clenched. He looked determined and Emma panicked that he would try something, so she tugged the hand still clutching his. When he looked at her, she shook her head pleadingly.

They both glanced back to the two men. _What could they do to stop two men who had a loaded gun, anyways_?  _They’d all be killed_.

“So you were gonna sell _my shit_ to a couple of rich _twats_?” Tall Man asked, gesturing with his gun towards Emma and Killian and making them both flinch. This made Tall Man chuckle before glancing back to the boy. “And then what? Collect _my_ money and bounce?”

“N-No,” the kid practically whimpered. _He couldn’t be more than twelve_.

“I trusted you,” Tall Man snarled, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar and ripping him away from Round Man. “I let you work for me, let you eat my food, and this is how you repay me?” He moved the nose of his gun to the kid’s forehead and the boy shook so hard Emma could practically feel it. 

“Hey,” Killian started, voice low. Emma hadn’t even noticed he had reached a hand out towards the men. “Hey, just, wait a minute,” he said.

“Hey, just shut the fuck _up_!” The man turned the gun towards Killian, his other hand still clutching the boy. 

Killian took a tentative step in front of Emma, careful not to move closer to the men, and raised both his hands in surrender.

“This is between me and _him_ ,” Tall Man gritted through clenched teeth, turning back to the kid. “Look at you,” he sneered in the boy’s face, making the boy wince and shake even harder in his shoes. “ _Little orphan boy_. Tell me, who’s gonna miss you when I’m done with you?”

Killian took a step toward them, but Emma was quick to grab the back of his jacket and practically hurl him back towards her, making them both stumble. As they caught their footing, the distinct sound of sirens filled the night and Emma felt her body heave with relief.

It was short-lived though because the next sound she heard was a gunshot.

She closed her eyes, a sob escaping her as her body shook uncontrollably. She was too afraid to open her eyes. Too afraid to see the little boy on the ground, bleeding…Or Killian….

“Emma? _Emma_?”

She opened her eyes almost instinctively at his voice, but everything was blurred. All Emma could make out were lights flashing and distant, frantic voices surrounding her.

Then, she couldn’t feel his arms around her anymore.

…

Time moved in slow motion and the next thing Emma could remember was getting dressed in the precinct washroom: clean sweats and a warm Seattle P.D. hoodie. She quickly dressed, placing her dirty clothes in the bag they provided for her.

The detective who had separated her from Killian early on ushered her towards her office. Emma asked her where Killian was, if he was okay, if he was shot…She had already asked this twice before, but the detective humored her and answered her as if it was her first time asking.

“He’s fine. He’s just worried about _you_ ,” was the detective’s response each time.

Emma had found out not long after leaving ‘the scene’ that the gunshot they had heard was Tall Man blowing Round Man’s brains out before running.

Her entire body hurt even though she hadn’t been physically injured and the nurse had told her it was because of all the tension and stress her body had endured as a result of ‘the trauma.’

Emma sat down on the couch in the detective’s office, declining a beverage when it was offered.

Twenty minutes later, she was still sitting there, bouncing her leg up and down anxiously after the detective had told her she would be right back. The station’s sweatpants were warm and cottony and Emma distracted herself by focusing on the contrast of it against her skin. 

She couldn’t help but jump when the door opened, her eyebrows furrowing when it wasn’t the detective or police officers she had been speaking to before. Instead, a tall, red-headed woman with piercing eyes and an African-American man who didn’t look to be much older than Emma, strode inside, shutting the door behind them.

They were both dressed impeccably in dark suits and when they spoke, she realized they were both British.

“Emma Swan?” the woman began with a small, comforting smile, pulling a chair from one of the corners and sitting across from her. “I know you have been through a lot today and you probably just want to get some rest.”

Emma nodded and picked at the end of the too-big P.D. sweater.

“My name is Zelena Green, this is my partner Merlin Ambrose,” the woman continued. “We’re here from the Federal Bureau of Investigation.”

Emma glanced up at her, then to the man, Merlin, who was still standing calmly by the door. He smiled warmly at Emma and she looked back to Zelena. 

“I’m sorry. _Why_ …is the FBI talking to me?” she asked, voice hollow.

“Let me ask you something,” Zelena said, crossing her legs. “Have you ever seen either of those two men in the car tonight?”

Emma shook her head slowly. “No…”

“What about Henry Wright? The boy,” she asked.

“No,” Emma said, getting frustrated. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“That boy,” Merlin began, stepping away from the door to stand behind Zelena, “is a thirteen-year-old ward of the state. He’s been staying at Seattle Light Group Home for the better part of three years. Last year though,” Merlin grabbed a file from the desk behind him and took out a photograph, handing it to Emma. It was a photograph from the Seattle Juvenile Detention Center and it was of that kid… _Henry_. 

“Last year, he got mixed up with some known gang-affiliates,” Merlin continued. “He got picked up twice trying to push methamphetamines near a bus stop in downtown Seattle. Turns out though…Henry wasn’t satisfied with the bank he was making slinging for this guy. Last night during his last check in with Walsh…that guy with the gun…he steals product, along with a few thousand dollars in cash, another thousand in jewels…”

“Oh my God,” Emma breathed, tossing the photo onto the coffee table in front of her. She rested her elbows on her knees and ran her hands roughly through her hair, massaging her scalp. She looked back up at them and shrugged, feeling numb.

“I didn’t know this kid…” she said, her voice shaking. She had worked her entire life to earn everything she had been given; no one had ever helped her. Now, because one night she had decided to be foolish, it might all be taken _away_? She couldn’t handle that thought. “I-I just met this guy…at a _bar_ …” The tears came streaming down her face before she could stop them and before Emma knew it, she was gesturing wildly. “We were just, messing around…Th-this  _kid just_ …comes out of nowhere…” A sob escaped her as she buried her head in her hands once more.

“Emma,” Zelena said, her voice soft. Emma flinched when she felt a hand touch her arm before glancing up at Zelena with an apologetic smile.

“Emma, we know you weren’t involved with this,” she said. Emma searched her eyes and saw no sign of a lie. “And that man you met tonight? Killian Jones? He had nothing to do with this either. You were both in the wrong place…at the wrong time.” She smiled reassuringly at Emma and stroked her hand gently.

Emma nodded, clenching her eyes shut as several more tears fell down her cheeks. She sniffled back the remainder of her tears before wiping her nose with the sleeve of the sweater and glancing up at the two agents once more.

“So…can I go home now?” she asked hopefully.

When she saw Zelena glance at Merlin, then back to her with a different smile, one filled with more… _pity_ …Emma’s heart dropped once again.

“Emma, that man, Walsh, he is the leader of a very dangerous, very _violent_ group of criminals. They aren’t going to let that boy walk alive…” Zelena’s words sent chills up Emma’s entire body. “Money means nothing to him. It’s about getting revenge on someone who did him wrong.”

“That’s why he killed his colleague,” Merlin piped in, as if he was discussing the weather or something equally as mundane. “Blames him for bringing the kid in on their enterprise in the first place.”

Emma shook her head, confusion and pain making it hard to concentrate on what they were telling her. “That kid...” she breathed. “…I’ll-I’ll do what I can to help him. I’ll testify…I’ll identify the guy in a lineup…whatever it takes…” Emma offered, desperately. All that mattered was that she was alive; she could deal with anything else as it came.

“You _will be_ expected to testify, Ms. Swan,” Merlin said. “However, this man is considered very armed and very dangerous and he believes you and Mr. Jones were involved…In some way,  _helping_ the boy.”

“But we weren’t!” Emma practically sobbed.

“We know that, Emma,” Zelena said, her hands grasping Emma’s upper arms gently as she began to feel herself hyperventilate. “But _all_ this man knows is that he was screwed over and the three of you are to blame. You _will_ have to testify, but we have to find him first.”

“We have all of our man power on this,” Merlin added. “We think he may have temporarily left the country; he has access to private jets, passports, and it’s been hours. But…until he’s in custody…we need to make sure _you’re_ safe.”

Emma began to say something about going to stay with her mother—even though they hadn’t really spoken much in years—but Zelena cut her off, her voice stoic.

“Emma, this man killed someone he’s known for _years,_ in cold blood _._ He shows no remorse for his actions.”

“Agent Green, tell her straight out or I will," Merlin said, his rising voice catching Emma off guard.

Zelena shot her partner a glare before her eyes softened and she looked to Emma once more. “Emma, this man has directly threatened your life.”

“Wha—” If Emma Swan thought she was numb before, she was wrong. Suddenly, her entire body felt weightless and a ringing sounded in her ears.

“Emma, Emma, listen to me. He’s threatened Killian’s life _and_ Henry’s as well. _You are all in danger_ ,” Zelena continued, her voice sounding further away. “We need to get you out of here…somewhere safe…he can’t find you…”

But as Agent Green spoke, Emma found the words began to fade more and more before echoing and then fading away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts! I love love love hearing what you all think! Up next...Chapter 2: "No Other Plans II"
> 
> ps: GET READY FOR THAT UST...


End file.
